The invention relates generally to a radial blower of the type having two blower wheels which are axially arranged directly or indirectly in tandem on a shaft.
A radial blower of the general type relating to the invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,564. From German Patent No. 29 39 385, a radial blower is further known, especially for use in heating and air conditioning systems of motor vehicles, in which a blower wheel is fastened on one end of the engine shaft, in which the intermediate section between the hub fastened to the blower shaft on the one hand and the blade ring of the blower on the other hand is provided with breakthroughs which define spokes.
From DE-OS No. 20 43 175, a noise-attenuated radial blower is known, of which the closed central hub disc is occupied on both sides by additional radial blades which are arranged on the one hub disc side offset preferably by half a blade pitch relative to those on the other hub disc side.